A steadily increasing number of administrative tasks covering a wide range of areas may be executed via software related applications, typically referred to as web applications. A number of such web applications, accessible via the Internet and any kind of conventional web browser do, however, require lengthy interactive processes which may be both time consuming and complex to complete. Infrequently performed tasks where the user is unfamiliar with the steps involved may also raise a demand for a simplified user interface and a simplified mechanism for executing one or more user interactions for executing the application. In order to simplify such operations user interface elements, commonly referred to as wizards, have been introduced. When executing an application comprising one or more wizards, the user is presented with a sequence of dialog boxes, through which the user is led through a series of steps, enabling the user to perform a number of required tasks in a specific sequence.
A situation may, however, occur where data configured in one wizard need to be used in another wizard. A problem that typically may occur in this type of situations is when a user about to complete a task, such as e.g. a configuration, via some web application has to quit one wizard in order to continue, since it contains data that has to be configured in another wizard, and this has not been correctly done, since the different wizards have to be configured in a specific order. Such an exemplary procedure is described below with reference to FIGS. 1a-c. 
An illustrative example of such a scenario will now be presented with reference to FIG. 1a, where an operator completing a configuration is about to enter data into a form 100 of a wizard, wizard A, comprising a number of data fields 101-104. Data field 104 is a field for entering the created user's mailbox. In this case, however, no mailbox has been created as yet for this user, and, in order to be able to complete the configuration the operator will first have to quit wizard A, and call another input form 105 of another wizard, wizard B, illustrated with FIG. 1b, which comprises the relevant form for continuing the configuration process by configuring a mailbox for the user.
The operator continues the configuration procedure by entering data into input form 105, starting with data fields 106a and finishing with a final input data field 106n of wizard B. Once the configuration is completed, the operator submits the entered data by pressing an “Apply” button 107. With an existing mailbox for the created user, the operator can now choose to continue the configuration of the new user, which was started with entering data into the form associated with wizard A. However, since the state and all data entered to the input form of wizard A was lost when leaving wizard A, the operator will have to start to enter all data settings which were relevant for wizard A all over again, after having returned to this wizard.
Even if such a procedure is doable, it is not very user-friendly. Apart from being time consuming, due to the user having to repeat the entering of data, which can result in a considerable amount of data that has to be entered once again into the data fields of wizard A. In addition, the fact that the same data has to be entered into different data fields of two, or possibly even more, wizards also increases the risk of erroneously entered data.